Eraser Room Confessions
by Trude
Summary: Stargazer Alex confronts Isabel about their kiss in Sexual Healing. Following shortly after that episode.


**Eraser Room Confessions**

_By_ Trude/Sternbetrachter  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing related to Roswell and I don't wanna make money with this.  
_Rating:_ Teen  
_Author's note:_ if you like the story, then go and thank Kara for making me write another Stargazer fanfic and if you don't like it then go and blame me.  
_Summary:_ Alex confronts Isabel after their first kiss.

With a sigh, Isabel opened her locker, wanting to get her English books. She hoped that the next weeks would pass quickly because Max's moaning about not being able to see Liz already got on her nerves.

After discovering that Max and Liz saw … flashes when kissing, things had gotten slightly out of hand. First there was this weird plan of her and Michael that Max and Liz had to make love to get more information. Isabel cringed when she remembered how her and Michael had set up Michael's apartment as a love nest for Max and Liz, she still didn't known what had caused her to go with that absolutely idiotic idea.

Luckily, Max and Liz didn't have sex in Michael's apartment and instead drove off – into the desert and didn't come back till the next morning where they were greeted by pissed off parents. It might not have been that bad hadn't they been caught making out in the Eraser Room shortly before that so the parents decided that they had to punish their kids a bit more.

This lead to Max and Liz both getting grounded and forbidden to see each other for the next days which lead to Max moaning about how he already missed Liz after not seeing her for more than 24 hours.

Normally, Isabel would have snapped at him to shut up and be a man about it but since she felt slightly guilty because she actually helped setting Max and Liz up that night, she let Max moan, occasionally offering words of comfort.

"Good Morning!" A familiar voice said to her, causing her to jump in surprise. Taking a deep breath, Isabel turned and faced Alex who standing slightly behind her, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Morning, Alex." Isabel replied calmly. She hadn't seen him since Saturday morning when she went up to his house and demanded a kiss. Isabel hoped that Alex's cheerfulness wasn't because of that kiss because she'd hate to destroy his good mood by telling him that the kiss was a one time deal, no matter how great it had been.

With an inaudible sigh Isabel noted that Alex was indeed following her. She hoped that she'd make it to class without having a conversation about the kiss. She wasn't really sure how to tell him that they were still "just friends", especially after only recently having "survived" the whole "suffocation" disaster which Isabel had to admit was her fault since she was the one who had overreacted when Alex had presented her with the astronomy book. She frowned slightly, suddenly not sure if she had already thanked him for the thoughtful gift or not.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Alex spoke again, luckily not about the kiss. "I know that Liz is grounded for two weeks but what about Max? What did your parents decide?"

"Oh, Max is grounded too." Isabel replied, glad that the topic was her brother. "Only for two weeks but he also has to do the dish washing and other stuff for me in that time."

"I can see how sorry you are about him having to do your work." Alex observed with a grin.

"Well, he's the one who ran away." Isabel said with a shrug before frowning as she realized that she had brought the topic to her reason for coming up to his house on Saturday. She finally noted that something was different about Alex. After a moment she realized that he didn't stutter or blush around her which he normally did. Instead, he looked rather calm and pleased with the world. The confidence made him look kinda hot she thought before frowning at her own thoughts.

"Alex, are you following me?" she asked rather sternly, wanting to take her mind off of her previous thoughts.

"No." Alex simply replied with an open smile. If Isabel hadn't known it better she could have sworn that he was amused by her question.

"Then why are you running after me?" Even Isabel had to admit that this wasn't a very nice way of talking to Alex and that she was falling back to her Ice Princess routine but aloofness was her best weapon.

"I'm not running after you." Alex explained, still smiling. "I'm just going to class with you. We have English together after all."

"Oh." Isabel said, having totally forgotten about that. She really felt stupid now.

The two teens continued the rest of their way in silence, Alex holding the door of the classroom open for her before following her into the room.

Isabel sat down with a sigh, glad that class was about to begin in a few moments which meant that she didn't have to worry about Alex asking about Saturday in the next hour. Belatedly, she realized that Alex was standing next to her, waiting for her to notice him.

"Is there something you want Alex?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice.

"Yeah, actually there is." Alex said, running a hand through his hair. "Uhm, … why did you come to my house this weekend?"

_'Damn!'_ Isabel thought, _'he just had to bring it up!'_ „I already told you why on Saturday, Max and Liz were missing and I wanted to see if I could get some … information." Inwardly, she prayed that he'd believe her flimsy excuses.

Alex looked at her skeptical. "You wanted to gather information two hours after they were back?"

"What?" Isabel asked wide eyed, praying that he had not said what she thought she heard.

"When you came up to my place on Saturday, both Liz and Max were already back at their homes for almost two hours. You must have known that. I mean, even I knew it and I'm always the last to know." Alex explained with a slight smile.

Isabel thought that she'd heard a slight bitterness in Alex's last sentence but at the moment, she didn't think about it too much. She was faced with a bigger problem – keeping her dignity because yes, she had known that they were back but since Alex hadn't mentioned anything on Saturday, she had hoped that he hadn't known that. Obviously, she'd been wrong.

Before she could reply, not that she knew what to say, the teacher came into the classroom, telling everyone to take their books out.

"Saved by the bell." Alex commented with a grin, way too cheerfully for Isabel's liking, before he calmly walked to a free seat and sat down, taking his books out and concentrating on what their teacher was saying.

After the class was over, Alex was walking towards his next class – gym, yeah! – when suddenly Isabel appeared beside him, a dangerous and yet very sexy look on her face. Alex looked at her curiously as she glanced around them for a few seconds before pushing Alex with surprising strength into the Eraser Room.

Quickly closing the door behind her, Isabel turned to Alex who was looking around the room. "We need to talk Alex!" She told the boy sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you should lock the door first." Alex suggested calmly.

"What?" Isabel asked, caught off guard by Alex's words.

"Lock the door. I don't think your parents would be happy if their second kid also got caught spending time in the Eraser Room instead of attending class." Alex explained.

Seeing the logic in that, Isabel quickly turned and sealed the door with a wave of her hand before turning back to her target. "So, you knew about Max and Liz being back when I went to your house and didn't say anything?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew about them being back in town. Maria called me about 20 minutes before you arrived and told me what she knew from Liz and no, I didn't say anything." Alex replied, while putting his book bag on the floor.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Isabel asked crossly.

Alex looked at her for a moment then started laughing. He quickly quieted down, not wanting anyone outside to hear him but still sniggered slightly. Seeing Isabel's icy look, he sobered up a bit and asked, "C'mon Isabel, you must know that I like you, I'm pretty sure the whole school does. Did you really think I'd turn down the opportunity to kiss you? I admit that I was surprised by what you said on Saturday but I'm still a 16 year old guy so I went with your request."

Isabel was a bit put back by Alex's honesty. Yes, she knew that he liked her, it was obvious in with how he acted around her in the last weeks but she didn't expect him to admit it this openly. She couldn't even accuse him of using her because she was the one who actually used him by requesting a kiss to get information.

Come to think of it, why had she dragged Alex into the Eraser Room in the first place? Because he knew about Liz and Max being safe home and telling her so? Because she felt caught for using him? Bringing him in here had been a bad idea, Isabel realized.

As if he was reading her mind, Alex asked the question that Isabel had feared the whole time. "Isabel? Did you know that they were back in town when you went to me on Saturday?"

Looking down at the floor, Isabel contemplated lying but then decided that Alex deserved the truth. "Yes, I knew that they were already back." She answered, biting her lip as she waited for Alex's response.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that his assumption had been correct. Now he only needed to know one thing. "Why did you come then?" And ask for a kiss, he silently added.

Isabel suppressed a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't get out of here without telling the truth. "Because I wanted to know what it's like." She said quietly.

"What it's like?" Alex echoed. "Isabel, you've been kissed before …"

"What it's like to kiss you!" Isabel cried, slightly frustrated that Alex hadn't gotten it with her earlier statement.

"Oh." Was all Alex could say at first. _'Can't have been that great since she left so sudden.' _Alex thought to himself but didn't say it out loud. Instead, he asked, "What did you see?"

Seeing Isabel's confused expression, he explained, "When I asked if you got some flashes, you answered that you saw 'nothing relevant for the current crisis', so I guess that you did see something."

"Uhm, yeah." Isabel admitted. "I saw you as a little kid, playing with two cats and then one flash of the two of us in elementary school, I think. When we were visiting the zoo in Albuquerque, feeding the sheep."

"And you were wearing a pink dress, weren't you?" Alex asked, remembering that day. It was the first time that he spent time with the two new kids in class and he could still picture how Isabel had cried when the lama had spit on her dress. It was back then that he started to watch Isabel, slowly realizing that he liked her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw those things?" Alex asked curiously.

"God, you really want to know the truth, don't you?" Isabel asked angrily, her anger surprising Alex and he could only nod, a bit unsure of what was to come.

"Okay, I left so sudden because otherwise I might have kissed you again, alright?" Isabel explained. "I really enjoyed the kiss and that caught me off guard and confused me and the best thing to do was to leave as soon as possible. I was confused and wanted to put some distance between us because I like you, Alex. I really like you and that scares the hell out of me. So, now you know, happy?"

Alex blinked, shocked by Isabel's tirade. He certainly didn't expect such an emotional response to his questions. He had hoped for Isabel to say that he was an at least alright kisser and she was only curious about whether she'd receive flashes or not.

"Okay." He finally said, surprise still obvious in his face. "But why is it so bad that we like each other? I mean, why don't we give us a try? I … I don't mind if we take things slow." Alex felt hope bubbling up inside him, knowing that that wasn't good, just because Isabel liked him didn't mean that she wanted a relationship with him.

"Alex, that's not so easy …" Isabel started but was interrupted by Alex.

"Don't you think I don't know that, Isabel? I know that you are who you are and that getting involved with you wouldn't be a typical 80's movie relationship but … I'm sure that we could make it work. Even Max and Liz and Maria and Michael are trying it, why not us?"

Isabel was about to reply that things were different with her when she realized that Alex was right. Max and Michael had broken their (really ridiculous) pact first and when even Michael was trying to have a relationship then she could do that too.

Determination settled on Isabel's face and Alex was preparing for the worst – her telling him that there'd never be a 'them' when Isabel once again surprised him by moving close, really close to him and putting her arms around his neck. Leaning her head close to his so that there were only about three inches between them, she said with a seductive smile, "I guess you are right, Alex. There is no good reason to not give it a try."

She licked her lips, successfully drawing Alex's gaze to them and moved an inch closer before stopping again, "That is … if your offer is still up."

"Offer?" Alex asked, his eyes still locked on Isabel's lips. Swallowing and with a faint blush Alex tore his eyes up to Isabel's again, "What offer?"

Isabel suppressed a smirk at Alex's antics. While she enjoyed the calm and confident Alex that she got to know today and hoped to see a lot of in the future, seeing Alex all nervous and flustered was very appealing too.

"Well, you offered yourself for further experimentation, I just wanted to make sure that you haven't changed your mind." She explained with a teasing smile.

Realizing that she had been playing with him, Alex's eyes narrowed slightly and with a soft growl he pulled her even closer so that her body was crushed against his before putting his lips on hers.

Isabel moaned in surprise at Alex's aggressiveness, pleased with how he had reacted and tightened her grip on him. After a few seconds, one of her hands started stroking through Alex's hair while the other stroked up and down his back.

Alex's lips left Isabel's and he kissed down her throat and started nibbling on her neck, inwardly cheering when he heard Isabel moan in pleasure. One of his hands made its way under her shirt, gently massaging Isabel's lower back, his other hand having a firm grip on Isabel's head, holding her in place for his ministrations.

Just as Alex started to move his hand from Isabel's back to her front, someone was trying to open the door, pulling hard on the door when it didn't open. Alex and Isabel sprung slightly apart, their arms still around each other and their heads still close together, looking at each other in slight panic and annoyance.

They could hear a man – one of the teachers, they suspected – muttering something about having to get the key for the Eraser Room and then steps getting fainter as their intruder walked away.

"That was close." Alex sighed, putting his forehead against Isabel's with a slight smile.

"Yeah, we better get out of here." Isabel said regretfully.

"And where to? Class already started long ago and it's still some time till the next class starts. We would only draw attention to us and get detention when we go to class now." Alex said with a slight frown.

Isabel thought about their dilemma for a moment before a mischievous grin appeared on her flawless face. "Well, we could try and see if the janitor's closet is free? I saw the janitor mowing the law earlier, that will surely take him another hour or so."

Grinning himself, Alex leaned close and gave Isabel a brief kiss before reaching for his book bag. "You know, I really love the way your mind works."

Isabel laughed at that. She unlocked the door and made sure that they could leave without being seen. "Lead the way then, Romeo." She grinned at Alex, holding out her hand to him which he gratefully took.

"Yes ma'am." He joked, leaning in to steal another kiss and then both teens quickly hurried towards their destination.

The End!


End file.
